


Tamers of the Dragons

by LukaThorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	1. IM Mark

*****Thorn's PoV*****

 

"You have got to be kidding me!" I screech as I run away from the city protectors. "Of all the rotten luck." I fall to the ground when my stomach comes in contact with someone's arm. I gasp, and hold my stomach.

 

"You're coming with us this time, Street-Cat." One of the protectors says as he walks towards me.

 

 _*No! I can't get taken to Salvator!*_ I attempt to jump to my feet, only to have someone grab a hold of my arm, and pin it behind me. I wince.

 

"All right men, lets go!" The protector from before Says. I hear him laugh. A sudden pain shoots through my neck before everything goes black.

 

I wake up, and groan when a wave of dizziness hits me.

 

"Looks like they really got you." My eyes fly open, and I look up to see a girl about my age with red hair, and blue eyes.

 

"W....who are you?" I ask, wincing at how hoarse my voice sounds.

 

"My name's Jess, what's yours?" The girl asks. I sigh, and sit up completely, leaning all my weight against the wall.

 

"My name's Thorn...where are we?" I ask as I look around the small room we're in. I groan when I see the bars on the far wall. "Don't tell me!"

 

"Salvator." Both Jess and I say at the same time. I sigh.

 

"And here I thought I would actually get to go a full year without being here..." I say, looking up at the ceiling.

 

"What do you mean?" Jess asks, walking to stand in front of my cot.

 

"I was here eleven months ago. I haven't spent a full year outside of this place since I was six." I say with a smirk.

 

"What are you in for this time?" Jess asks, grinning.

 

"Um....I think it was either; my destruction of noble property, eluding arrest, refusing to come in for questioning.....or a mixture of all three." I mutter with a shrug.

 

"Nice." Jess says.

 

"What are you in here for?" I ask, looking at her with curiosity.

 

"I killed one of the 'protectors.'" Jess says with a shrug.

 

"What did they do?" I ask, knowing full well they deserved it.

 

"They started my family's house on fire with my parents inside." She says sadly.

 

"When are you scheduled to be released?" I ask, looking away.

 

"In a few weeks." Jess smirks. I sigh.

 

"I wonder how long they're going to keep me in here..." I yelp when I feel a jolt of electricity go through my IM mark.

 

"Are you okay?" Jess takes a step towards me.

 

"F....fine. The mark is giving me some issues, but no big deal." I sigh, and run my fingers over the mark that goes from the bottom of my left eye to my neck. I glance at Jess. "So, where did they put your mark?" I ask.

 

"Right here." She says as she pulls her pant leg up to expose a gold mark on her ankle.

 

"Well, at least yours isn't as noticeable as mine." I sigh.

 

"Yeah, that's got to suck. So, wh-" She stops talking when we see a guard open our door. We both stand up, and look at him.

 

"Thorn. You are to come with me. The General wishes to speak to you....Now." I sigh as I walk forward with my head held high.

 

"All right." I say as I walk out of the room. The guard grabs my wrist, and pins it against my back. 

 

"Let's go." He pushes me forward, and I wince when I feel his nails dig into my arm.

 

We walk to the General's office, and he opens the door. I glare at him as he closes the door.

 

"Well, you weren't out for very long, now were you, Street-Cat?" The General asks, walking towards me.

 

"Almost a year!" I growl as I spit in his face. "If your 'protectors' hadn't found me, I wouldn't be here now." I pull at the grip on my arm. "Let.....GO!" 

 

"That's enough." I wince as I feel his wrist tighten around my arm. "I have a few questions for you." He throws me forward, and I try to pull my arms free when a few of the people who are standing there grab me. "Take her to the information room." He grins. The two that are holding me drag me off towards a random door.

 

When we get inside, they push me into a chair. They then strap my arms and legs onto the chair.

 

"What the hell!" I yell as they set a helmet type thing over my eyes. I suddenly smell something right under my nose. As I smell it, I begin to feel kind of dizzy.

 

"Try to relax. As soon as we have established that you are not connected to her, we shall return you to your cell." One of the guards say in a soothing voice. My head begins to spin as I slowly relax.

 

Within a minute or two, I'm completely in a trance like state.

 

*****Guard's PoV*****

 

After she's knocked out, I go to retrieve the tape that we're supposed to show her. I plug it into the VpR that's connected to her helmet. She twitches as I push the play button.

 

*****General's PoV*****

 

I walk up to Sieyo, and look through the glass at the Street-Cat.

 

"So, do you think it's her?" I ask, looking at him as he smiles.

 

"Only time will tell. If we're lucky.....yes." Sieyo grins hugely. We watch as she flinches, and suddenly screams.

 

"What are you showing her?" I ask, looking into the room.

 

"Just something that happened a long time ago." Sieyo says, distracted. I suddenly see a flash of light, and look into the room. Only to see...

 

"Why the fuck is her IM glowing?" I ask, watching it. He looks into the room, and swiftly walks towards the door. He walks into the room, and over to the machine, where he touches the mark that's continuing to glow a angry red. I follow him, and see him run his hand over the mark from the bottom of her eye to her neck.

 

"What's going on?" I question.

 

"I have found out what I needed to know. You may return her to her room." He says as he removes his hand from her face.

 

"Very well." I turn to the two guards posted at the door. "You may return the Street-Cat to her cell." I say. They both run forward, and remove the straps on her legs and wrists. They then drag her out of the room.

 

*****Jess's PoV*****

 

I turn quickly when I hear someone open the door of the cell. My eyes widen as I watch them toss Thorn's unconscious form inside.

 

"Thorn!" I run to her, and flip her onto her back. 

 

"What the hell did they do to you?" I feel her shudder under my hand.

 

"W....where am I?" She mutters.

 

*****Thorn's PoV*****

 

I feel a sharp jab of pain that drags me back out of the darkness that I had begun to drown in. I shudder, and barely open my eyes.

 

"W....where am I?" I ask in a whisper.

 

"Back in the cell." I hear Jess say. I sit up very slowly, and put a hand on my head.

 

"Ow!" I say as I get a huge migraine suddenly.

 

"Where did they take you?" I look up at Jess, and sigh.

 

I'm not.....sure.....I remember leaving here, but other than that...nothing." I close my eyes tightly, trying to remember, only to come up empty handed. "Argh!" I screech. Jess stands up, and walks to the cell window.

 

"Do you remember them telling you they were looking for something?" Jess asks, not looking at me.

 

"Yes.....how did you know?" I ask, completely confused.

 

"I saw it." Jess turns to look at me.

 

"W.....what do you mean.....you saw it?" I stutter. She grins.

 

"It was a dream I had." She explains. My eyes go wide.

 

"You can see the future?!" I screech. Jess runs to me, and clamps a hand over my mouth.

 

"Shh!" She glares at me. "Are you trying to have them find out?" She lets go of my mouth. "Geez!"

 

That's so.....cool! I wish I could do something like that." I sigh. "I'm completely normal." 

 

"No, you don't want this 'ability' as you call it." I look at her, confused. "It's a curse. I can only see the bad things." She sighs. "It's maddening!" 

 

"I suppose." I whisper. The two of us go completely silent as a guard walks by. "But, it makes you-" I stop when I feel a jolt of electricity go through my IM again. "Damn mark!" I growl.

 

"Why is it acting up so much?" Jess asks, watching as my mark glows bright red.

 

"No....idea." I flinch. "But, I wish it would quit it." I sigh, and lean up against the cell wall.

 

I jolt up to my feet, and look around the room.

 

 _*I must have fallen asleep....*_ I spin around when I hear something shuffling around. "Who's there?" I question.

 

"Don't worry, Street-Cat." They walk forward, and I sigh.

 

"Aryan." I relax. Suddenly, I remember something. "Where's Jess?" I glance around, and look back at Aryan when I hear laughing. "What did you do with Jess?" I demand.


	2. Heated Anger

Aryan looks at her with a grin.

 

"Who's Jess?" He asks, innocently.

 

"The girl that shares this cell with me!" I narrow my eyes. "Why-"

 

"She's in the cell the two of you share." He says, still grinning. My eyes widen, and I look around the room.

 

"Where am I?" I question, glaring at him.

 

"Are you telling me you don't remember the place you got that mark?" He asks, gesturing at the machine across the room. I sneer.

 

"Why am I in this wretched room?" I question, taking a step back.

 

"You'll see." His hand comes across the back of my neck. I gasp, and fall forward. "Later, Street-Cat." I black out.

 

I wake up when I feel something hard collide with my stomach. As soon as I start to scream, a hand lands over my mouth.

 

"No need to do that." My eyes narrow when I look up, and see the General with some guy standing next to him. I bite his hand. He winces, and pulls his hand off my mouth. "Damn Street-Cat." 

 

"What the fuck is going on?" I growl. Sieyo looks at me, and smiles.

 

"Tell me, young one. Why do they call you Street-Cat?" Sieyo asks. I look at him, and flinch back.

 

"Why would I tell you?" I yell as soon as I recompose myself. The General walks forward, only to stop when Sieyo hold a hand out in front of him.

 

"If you don't mind, General, could you remove all your men from the room?" Sieyo requests....though it sounds more like a demand.... He never looks away from me.

 

"Sure." With a hand gesture, all the men in the room leave except Sieyo and the General.

 

"You as well." Sieyo looks at the General. The General nods his head, and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Now..." He takes a step towards me.

 

"What do you want?" I question, watching him.

 

"I want you to answer some of my questions." Sieyo says, standing in front of me.

 

"And.......why would I do that?" I ask, grinning at him.

 

"Because...." His hand lashes out, and grabs my hair. "You don't have a choice." I whimper as his hand tightens on my hair. "Now, are you going to answer?" 

 

"Yes!" I close my eyes.

 

"Okay, why do they call you Street-Cat?" He asks.

 

"I've lived on the street ever since I can remember, and I can get out of pretty much anywhere." I say. He loosens his hold on my hair a small bit.

 

"Interesting....where's your family?" He asks.

 

"......."

 

"Well?" He asks, tightening his grip in my hair to the point of pain.

 

"I don't know." I whisper.

 

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He whispers menacingly in my ear.

 

"I never knew my family." I whisper back. His hand suddenly leaves my hair, and I sigh. When I open my eyes and look, he's standing in front of me.

 

"Hm.....seems I found you." He grins. "Won't that make life sooo much more interesting." I glare at him.

 

"Was that supposed to make sense?" I question. He looks at me, grinning.

 

"It may not now, but it will soon enough." He turns around, and walks towards the door.

 

"Wait!" I shout, and he stops walking. "What is it that you want from me?" I question, glaring at him.

 

"You'll know soon. For now, I think it's time I take my leave, Street-Kitty. Till we meet again." He walks out of the room. I glare at the closed door.

 

"It's Street-CAT!" I yell at the walls. I groan when I hear the machine begin to wake up. "You have got to be kidding me!"  I look over my shoulder, and stare at the arm coming towards me. I feel a jolt just before I black out.

 

"Ugh!" I blink, and look up at the ceiling. I suddenly see Jess's head appear over me.

 

"You're alive!" She says with a grin.

 

"Um....yes?" I glare at her. "And why wouldn't I be?" I question.

 

"Well...." She takes a few steps back to allow me to sit up. "You've been out for over six-four hours for one." She stares at my stunned face.

 

"Really!" I squeak, and watch as she nods. "Damn." I sit up, and feel a throb in my cheek. "What the hell!" I sneer, running my hand over the skin of my IM mark.

 

"You okay?" Jess asks.

 

"Yeah, fine." I mutter, removing my hand from my face.

 

Two months pass, and I'm starting to get agitated with everything. I look around the cell, once again, and my eyes narrow when I see the guard walk by the door again.

 

"God, can't he just find something ELSE to do?" I question no one in particular, on account of the fact that they moved Jess out of the cell about a month and a half ago, saying something about me learning control. I sigh. "I..am..so..bored!" I scream at the wall opposite me. The guard stops walking, and glances in at me.

 

"Calm down in there!" He demands. I look at him with dangerously narrowed eyes. He goes silent, and takes a step away from the barred wall between us.

 

"And if I choose not to?" I question with a bit of a snap in my voice. He reaches behind his back, I launch across the room, and grab his uniform front.

 

"Backup!" The guard screams. Suddenly, the wall flies open, and I'm pinned to the floor by about three men.

 

"Let me go! I'm going to rip him to shreds!" I yell, trying to get up. They merely hold me down tighter.

 

"You're not going anywhere!" The General says as he walks into my cell. I glare at him.

 

"Release me, and we'll see who's right!" I yell. I go silent when I hear clapping. When I look, my eyes narrow farther.

 

"Quite well done, Street-Kitty!" Sieyo says with a smirk. My anger boils over, and I spit on his shoe.

 

"IT'S NOT STREET-KITTY! IT'S STREET-CAT!!" I yell. His eyes narrow, but his grin grows larger.

 

"Quite the heated anger you have." He says, watching me. My skin crawls under his intense stare. I flinch away from him.

 

"All right, get her shackled! Leave them on for twenty-four hours." The General commands. The men pick me up, and I go completely slack in their grasp.

 

"Guess I'll see you some other time, Street-Kitty." Sieyo says. I glare at him from under my long hair. He turns around, and walks out of the cell.

 

*****Sieyo's PoV*****

 

"Well, she sure is stubborn, isn't she?" I grin.

 

"Always has been...though she's never been this edgy." The General comments, glancing back in the direction of her cell.

 

"That's only to be expected as she gets more and more lonely." I say. The General looks back at me.

 

"Then why not let her have a roommate? Even if it's not the murderer, surely there's someon-" I hold my hand up to silence him.

 

"She will not have a roommate." I say.

 

"Okay, so, what do you propose we do with her when she finally cracks?" The General asks, watching me carefully.

 

"Just keep an eye on her, and update me at every new development." I command, stopping in front of a door.

 

"Yes, sir." The General says with a nod. He walks away, and I sigh.

 

"Well, now that he's gone....lets see what they found out." I walk into the room.

 

*****Jess's PoV*****

 

I'm laying on my cot when the cell door suddenly opens. Two guards walk in carrying a unconscious girl. They drop her on the floor, and walk back out of the room. I run to her, and roll her onto her back.

 

"Are you okay?" I ask the girl, earning merely a groan. "Damn! She's really bad!" I grab a pillow and blanket off the cot. I put the pillow under her head, and lay the blanket across her chest. "You'll be okay now." I say, looking down at the girl.

 

"T....thank you." She mutters extremely quietly.

 

"You're welcome." I mutter back.

 

*****Thorn's PoV*****

 

I sigh as the guard locks the chains around my wrists.

 

"Think of it this way, this is your punishment for threatening Eli. If you hadn't threatened him, you wouldn't be in this predicament." One of the guard say. I look up at them with narrowed eyes.

 

"I dare you to come say that to my face." I say, glaring at all of them.


	3. Escape

"I don't think you really mean that." Another one of the guards say.

 

"Really?" I ask, mockingly, with my eyes wide. He sneers.

 

"You little bitch!" He says while taking a step towards me. I grin evilly.

 

"Oh, what is the big, bad guard going to do?" I ask, grin growing larger.

 

"Oh, that's it! You asked for it." All the guards take a step towards me, leaving the door unguarded. I smirk, and stand up. 

 

"You better not try anything!" Another one says. I look between them, and the back wall.

 

"And what do you idiots seem to think you'll be able to do to stop me?" I ask, mockingly. Anger crosses all of their faces, and they launch themselves at me. I easily dodge them, and sprint towards the door. 

 

When I get to my cell door, I feel something hit my shoulder. When I look up in astonishment, I see one of the guards standing up with a grin plastered on his face. 

 

"Wh......what the hell happened?" I ask as I fall to my knees. I look at my shoulder, and gasp when I see blood running down it. "Y......you shot me!" I scream as I stand up.

 

"No duh!" He shouts back. I glare at him the best I can through the pain I feel.

 

"You're going to regret that!" I sneer as I stagger towards him. He grins.

 

"Oh, really? And how, may I ask, do you plan on making me regret it when you're hurt so badly?" He asks, looking at me with mocking eyes.

 

"You'll see!" I grin, and run at him. I kick him in the stomach, and grin when he falls to the ground. "Behold!" I shout as I run back out the door, and in the direction of the main door.

 

"Ugh! She got loose! Hurry! We have to catch her before the General finds out!" I hear one of the guards yell from within my cell. Just as soon as the words are spoken, I hear masculine grunts as they run into each other.

 

"Dammit!" One of them complains. I laugh mentally, and run on towards where I hope they're keeping the exit. I dodge a group of guards standing in front of the door.

 

"Damn!" I look out of my hiding place at them. "Why do they have to be standing there?" I sigh. "Oh well, I was going to come back for Jess anyway." I yawn, and lean up against the wall. Within a few minutes, I'm fast asleep.

 

*****Sieyo's PoV*****

 

"What do you mean, she escaped!" I yell at the guards kneeling in front of me.

 

"The guards that were assigned to watch her were found unconscious in her room...." Daren, the general of my men says, and I sigh.

 

"Well..." I pace around the room. "She couldn't have gotten out...." I grin. "I know where she'll go." I look at my men.

 

"Where?" They all ask in complete shock.

 

"Where else, to get her friend." I say with a shrug.

 

"What do you want us to do?" Daren asks.

 

"I want you to be ready. She's not going to go down without a fight." They look at me in surprise.

 

*****Thorn's PoV*****

 

I flinch out of my sleep.

 

"What the hell's going on!" I question when I see a whole battalion of men standing in front of the door. I sigh, and stand up. "Might as well go find Jess." I mutter as I walk in a zigzag line towards the cells.

 

I get there, and duck behind a barrel when I hear someone. As they walk by, I hear them muttering. I strain to catch what they're talking about.

 

"So, you think the cat will be able to get through security?" The one with the black hair asks. The one with the blonde hair looks at him like he's nuts.

 

"Of course not!" He glares at the one with the black hair. "I'll bet you twenty dollars that she won't even make it." He says with a completely conceded grin.

 

"Deal!" The one with the black hair says. They shake hands, and walk down the hall grinning.

 

 _*They're betting on......ME!!*_ I mentally growl. "This is ridiculous!" I whisper as I  stand up, and stepping out of my hiding place. I walk down the hall, looking in all the cells along the way until I see Jess. I wince as I accidentally knock the bars, and they make a metallic sound.

 

"Thorn?" Jess says as she spins around from her crouching position.

 

"Hey, Jess." I say with a grin. I fall to my knees, and gasp.

 

"What happened?" Jess asks as she walks to the bars.

 

"Got......shot." I whisper. Her eyes widen.

 

"Where?" She asks. I move so she has full sight of my shoulder.

 

"It's no big deal." I say as I stand back up. I look at the bars, and grin.

 

"What?" She asks, watching as my grin grows.

 

"Want to see why they call me a cat?" I ask, excited. She nods.

 

"Sure." I take a step towards the bars, and run a finger down one of them.

 

"Okay." I take a deep breath, and just before I take another step towards the bars, I hear footsteps. "Shit!" I glance around, only to see that I'm completely surrounded. My eyes narrow, and I jump to the side when one of them tries to grab me, only to be grabbed by another one.

 

"We got you." Daren says as he pulls my arm behind my back. I wince at the sudden pain.

 

"Let me go, or I'll kill you!" I yell as I try to wiggle out of Daren's hold.

 

"Such a clever kitty you are." Someone says, I look around the room.

 

"YOU!! Come out!" I snarl as I glance around at all the men.

 

"Very well." A group of the men part, and Sieyo steps towards me. He puts a hand under my chin, and makes me look into his eyes. "General?" He says, looking into my eyes.

 

"Yes?" the General asks from somewhere around me.

 

"I think I'm going to take them with me now." He says, examining me.

 

"Okay." The General says, sounding all too happy at the prospect of having me gone. I sigh as Sieyo looks away from me.

 

"Take her into the cell, and shackle her." He says, walking past me. My eyes widen.

 

"No! No! NO!" I chant as they lead me into the cell Jess is in. "No!" I tear out of their hold, only to be caught again. I sigh, and give in.

 

After they had locked my shackles to one of the cots in the room, I sigh, and lay down.

 

"What's going on with the shackles?" Jess asks. I look at her, and sigh.

 

"They don't want me to cause any more trouble." I say with a sneer. "That, and I can escape from this kind of cell, hence why they had me in the one they did before." I say as I prop my head up on my arms. "So..." I look at the girl lying on one of the other two cots. "Who's you friend over there?" I ask.

 

"Not sure. They just dumped her here." Jess says. I sit up, eyes growing wide.

 

"They.....dumped her here?" I ask, looking at the stranger calculatingly.

 

"Yes." I stand up, and walk towards the girl. I set my hand on her forehead, and close my eyes.

 

"Dammit!" I snarl as I jump backwards. Jess looks at me like I've lost it. "She's possessed!" I growl as I glare at the unconscious girl.

 

"How do you know?" Jess asks, completely confused and curious.

 

"Not sure..." I shrug. "Just some ability I've always had." I look at the girl, and look up at Jess when she looks at me. "Have you seen anything about her?" I ask.

 

"I can't see anything happening." Jess says. I look back at the girl.

 

"Really?" I ask, astonished.

 

"Yes." Jess says. I sigh, and walk back up to the girl. "What are you doing?" Jess asks.

 

"Finding out just what's possessing the....." I point at the girl. ".....that...."

 

"........"

 

"Please just stand back....and if I look like I'm going overboard, stop me." I whisper the last part.

 

"All right." Jess says, taking a step backwards.

 

"Jess." I say, looking back at her.

 

"Yes?" She asks, looking at me.

 

"You're a good friend...the best I've ever had to be exact." I say with a sad smile.

 

"W....why are you telling me this?" Jess asks, looking at me with a mixture of alarm and confusion.

 

"Never mind why." I say, walking the remaining distance between the girl and I.

 

"Thorn?" I look back at Jess.

 

"It's fine. I swear." I walk up next to the girl's head, and close my eyes as I lay my hand on the girl's head. _*Show me what you really look like!*_ I command the creature inside the girl. I gasp when a shape begins to become clear.

 

 _*Remove yourself from her!*_ The creature commands. I gasp, and go rigid when I feel my energy drain from me.

 

"Thorn!" I hear someone yell from what seems like far away just before I collapse, unconscious on the floor next to the cot.


	4. Legendary Street-Cat

*****Jess's PoV*****

  


I watch as Thorn's body goes completely rigid. Just before I was about to step in, I hear the barred door of the cell fly open. When I look, I see a man standing there.

  


"Thorn!" He shouts as he runs towards her. I watch as he catches her. "What the fuck were you doing?" He mutters, looking down at Thorn.

  


"Who are you?" I ask, finally finding my voice. He glares up at me.

  


"Why did you let her do that?" He asks, sounding angry.

  


"Well.....she was trying to find out what's possessing the gir-" I stop talking when he raises his hand.

  


"What girl?" He asks, looking at me. I point to the cot. He stands up, and walks to the cot.

  


"Hm...." He touches the girls forehead, and her eyes twitch.

  


"What the hell!" I shout, jumping backwards a step. He sighs, and looks back at the door with an angry face.

  


"What the hell were you planning when you put her in here with Meredith?" The guy questions. I look over to the door, and see Sieyo.

  


"Forgive me, your highness. She escaped, and we didn't think she knew how to use her abilities." Sieyo says. The guy looks down at Thorn, and sighs.

  


"After all these years, you should know that she would!" The guys says. Sieyo lowers his head.

  


"Forgive me, my prince." Sieyo whispers. I gasp.

  


"Y.....you're the PRINCE!!" I shout, staring at him in disbelief. He turns to me, and as soon as he sees me, his eyes lighten.

  


"Jess." He says with a relieved sigh.

  


"H....how do you know my name?" I ask, confused.

  


"You've been with Thorn these months, why wouldn't I know who you are?" He asks with a shrug.

  


"Oh." I say. He smiles, and looks at Sieyo.

  


"Find someone to help Meredith out to the carriage." The prince commands. Sieyo nods, and steps aside for the prince when he walks to the door. He glances back at me. "Aren't you coming, Jess?" He asks, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

  


"Oh....okay!" I walk forward.

  


*****Prince's PoV*****

  


I look down at Thorn in my arms, and sigh in exasperation.

  


_*You should have known that using your power would wind_ _up with you being knocked out.*_ I sigh as I climb into the carriage.

  


"So..." Jess climbs in, and sits across from me. "You know Thorn." She says while looking at Thorn's unconscious form.

  


"Yes." I say as I lay her down on the seat next to me.

  


*****Thorn's PoV*****

  


I wake up feeling groggy. 

  


_*What the hell happened?*_ I snuggle deeper into the blankets....hang on...I jolt upright, and look around. "Where am I?" I question.

  


"Careful, Miss. You've going to get sick!" I look, and see that it was a maid that had spoken.

  


"Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself." I sneer. The girl looks at me with surprise.

  


"Forgive me, Miss." She swiftly walks out of the room.

  


"Ugh." I put my head in my hands.

  


"So, you woke up!" I glance up, and smile when I see Jess.

  


"Finally a familiar face!" I say, throwing my arms in the air in emphasis.

  


"Don't tell me the Legendary Street-Cat is lonely!" Jess laughs. I look at her like she's lost it.

  


"Legendary?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" I ask. Her mouth drops open.

  


"You mean you don't......remember?" Jess practically yells. I wince, and plug my ears.

  


"Tell me, what exactly is it I'm supposed to remember.....exactly?" I question. My mouth practically drops open when she turns around, and walks out of the room without another word. "Argh! Alone again!" I collapse back onto the bed.

  


I yelp when I hear the door slam open. I look up to see Jess, and some guy.

  


"Um.....something wrong......sir?" I ask, looking at the pissed off look on his face.

  


"See! I told you!" Jess says, gesturing at me. My eyes widen.

  


"Um......Jess? W.....who's your friend?" I ask, completely confused and.....scared. I jump to my feet. The guys eyebrows furrow as he walks towards me.

  


"Hm....I wonder why she didn't awaken like the rest of you did." He stops in front of me.

  


"Excuse me, but could you maybe tell me what you're talking about?" I request, watching him.

  


"Could you excuse us, Jess? I'm going to try to attempt to get to the bottom of this." He asks, turning to look at her.

  


"See you later, Thorn." Jess says with a wave as she walks out of the room. The guy turns back to me.

  


"Now." He pushes me up against the wall. "Sorry if it's uncomfortable, but I really don't want you to fall backwards." I nod. He puts his hand over my eyes, and presses gently.

  


"What the!" I flinch when I see a white light take over my vision.

  


"Stay calm." He mutters. I feel myself go into a trance.

  


After about twenty minutes, he brings me out of the trance.

  


"Why don't you have any memory!" He questions in exasperation. I shrug.

  


The week goes by really slow. The night of my tenth day, I decide that I need to get out of here. I can't stand it anymore. I sneak outside, and look up at the sky.

  


_*How the hell am I going to get there?*_ I question mentally, and look skywards when I hear a roar.

  


"I will help you." I grin at the voice for some reason. When I look, I see a black shining crystal floating in front of me.

  


"Who are you?" I ask, looking at the crystal. It merely laughs.

  


"Don't tell me you've forgotten me!" It says in a mocking voice.

  


"Kallen!" I question with a huge grin on my face. The crystal warps, and slowly takes on the form of a dragon.

  


"Ready to go, Street-Cat?" He questions, smiling hugely.

  


"Yes!" I climb onto his back, and the two of us fly off.

  


*****Sieyo's PoV*****

  


"Well, that was interesting." I say, watching Thorn fly away.

  


"What is, sir?" Daren asks. I look at him.

  


"That she can not remember a thing, yet be the first to summon her dragon." I look back out the window at the bright horizon.

  


"Sir?" Daren asks.

  


"Hm?" I mutter, not looking away from the sunrise.

  


"What should we tell the others about her absence?" Daren asks, sounding and looking worried.

  


"Hm...." I put my finger to my lip. "I think we should keep it to ourselves for the time being. I shall tell them when the time is right." I say, looking away from the window.

  


"Very well." The guard bows his head, and stands up. "With your permission, I will leave for the time being." Daren goes to take a step forward.

  


"Wait." I command. He looks at me.

  


"Yes, sir?" He asks.

  


"I would like you to go, and follow the cat." I say, looking at him. He nods.

  


"Very well. I shall leave immediately." He walks out of the room. I sigh.

  


"Now comes the difficult part.....telling the others where Thorn has gone." I sigh, and look back out the window. "Oh, what fun." I mutter.


	5. Leaving

 

*****Thorn's PoV*****

 

We land in a clearing, and I look around.

 

"Kind of a deserted place, isn't it?" Kallen asks. I turn, and glare at him. "Okay, fine. Don't pay attention to the obvious." He reverts back to his crystal form, and I gasp when it flies towards my face.

 

"Kallen!" I wince when I feel pain shoot from my IM.

 

"Call out my name if you need me." He says before the light disappears entirely.

 

"Well." I turn towards the alley. "Might as well head home." I walk down the alley. I get a fourth of the way down when I hear laughing. I stop, and look around...nothing...

 

I walk into one of the abandoned garages, and look around.

 

"Hey, I'm home." I yell, and grin as I hear running footsteps. When I turn around, I'm attacked by about twelve kids.

 

"Welcome back, Kitty!" They all yell. I grin, and pick up Amy, a little girl about two years old.

 

"I hope you've all been behaving yourselves?" I ask, play glaring at them.

 

"Yes!" They all shout in unison. I smile.

 

"Good." I walk towards one of the blankets laying on the ground.

 

"What happened to you, Kitty?" One of the boys, Timmy, asks. I look at him.

 

"I got abducted!" I say in a spooky tone. Suddenly, all the kids are there.

 

"Tell us more!" Angela says.

 

"Yeah! Tell more!" Amy says, looking up at me from my lap.

 

"Well, I was sitting in jail, minding my own business. When suddenly, this guy just materializes out of thin air! Right in FRONT of me!" They all gasp.

 

"What happened next?!" Timmy asks, sitting up.

 

"Well. They knocked me out. When I woke up, I was on a bed in a HUGE room!" I say, throwing my arms in the air to emphasis the huge part.

 

"Wow!" They all gasp. I smile.

 

"What a beautiful story.....Thorn." I spin around, standing up in the process.

 

"What do you want?" I ask the man standing a few feet away.

 

"What's wrong, Street-Cat? Don't you remember me?" He asks, sounding confused. I glare at him.

 

"Does it SOUND like I remember you?" I question. He grins from ear to ear.

 

"Ah! There's the attitude I remember!" He says, examining me. His gaze wanders to the children, and a shocked look crosses his face. "Since when do you care for kids?" He asks, examining each of them. I step in front of them when I see a few of them take a step back.

 

"None of your business! Now, what do you want?" I question him.

 

"Merely to bring you with me." He shrugs.

 

"Forget it! I'm not going anywhere!" I sneer as I look at him.

 

"Fine then." He stands in a defensive stance. "I'll fight you, and eliminate you then!" He runs at me, and I push the kids out of the way, thrusting Amy in Timmy's arms just before the blow lands against my shoulder. I gasp at the sudden pain.

 

"Dammit!" I kick him away from me. "What the hell is your problem?" I ask, glaring at him. "Why the hell would you hurt children!" I stand up straight.

 

"Good, you're taking this seriously." He runs at me, and I jump out of the way. I land on my feet atop one of the tables.

 

"Answer my question!" I yell.

 

"The children mean nothing to me. I couldn't care less what happens to them." He says with a shrug.

 

"Damn you!" I run at him, only to stop when he puts a knife to Amy's neck. I stop instantly, and he grins.

 

"So, what are you going to do?" He asks, holding the knife closer to Amy's neck.

 

*****Jess's PoV*****

 

I knock on Thorn's door, and stand there for a few moments before opening the door.

 

"Thorn?" I look around the room, and gasp when I see that she isn't in the room. "Fuck!" I run out of the room, and towards Tristan's room.

 

I get there, and bang on the door until he opens it, looking groggy. As soon as he sees me, his eyes open wide.

 

"What's happened?" He asks.

 

"Thorn......she's......GONE!" I take a deep breath, and close my eyes.

 

"Fuck! Come on!" He walks past me, and the two of us walk down the hall until we reach an office. He bangs on the door.

 

"Come in." We hear a voice command from within. Tristan slams the door open, and we walk into the large office.

 

"Where the hell did she go?" Tristan demands, glaring at Sieyo.

 

"She left last night." Sieyo says with a shrug.

 

"Why the hell did you let her go if you were aware she was going to leave?" Tristan demands.

 

"Don't worry." Sieyo says with a understanding look.

 

"Don't worry! What do you mean, don't worry!" Tristan  screams. "She's off on her own, with absolutely no memory of what she is!" He continues yelling at Sieyo.

 

"She needs this." Sieyo stands up. "And you know it! She need to fully awaken. Which, apparently can't happen when you're within two-hundred miles of her!" Sieyo says, taking a step forward.

 

"Is this about what happened a thousand years ago?" I ask, glaring at both of them.

 

"Yes." Sieyo says. "Apparently, before Thorn killed herself, she summoned all her strength, and made sure she wouldn't remember." Sieyo sighs. "But the spell was weak." 

 

"Well, maybe if she hadn't reverted, she wouldn't have done it!" Tristan mutters.

 

"You fool!" Eitak walks into the room. "She didn't revert! She was trying to learn what they were planning by PRETENDING to revert!" Eitak's eyes narrow.

 

"That can't be!" He looks at me. "She had the mark!" He argues.

 

"Ugh! You're hopeless!" Eitak throws her arms in the air. "This is ridiculous." She looks at me. "You coming?" I nod.

 

"Yeah." I take a step towards her. We both spin around when we hear an angry shout.

 

"Wait!" We look to see Tristan.

 

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

 

"Where are you going?" He asks.

 

"To get our friend." Both of us say at the same time. He flinches.

 

"Geez! I'm going with!" He says as he walks towards us.

 

"Whatever!" I roll my eyes.

 

*****Thorn's PoV*****

 

I gasp as I feel one of his punches make contact with my stomach.

 

"D......dammit!" I go down on one knee, clenching my stomach.

 

"Are you going to give in yet?" He asks, stepping in front of me.

 

"N.....no!" I stand up. "N....never." I gasp as I hit the ground. I hear screaming. _*W.....what the hell! Why can't I move!*_ I gasp when I see images flash before my eyes.

 

The images last for around ten minutes. When they finally subside, I sit up, and hold my head.

 

"Ugh." I look around, and sneer when I see Dusty with a blade to Amy's neck. I stagger to my feet, and glare at Dusty with narrowed eyes.

 

"Ah, you finally came back." He says, smiling.

 

"Let her down, Dusty!" I command. He looks at me with surprise.

 

"Well, about time you came to your senses!" His arms tighten around Amy. "Unfortunately, I still need you to come with me." I laugh, and when I look at him, his smile wavers.

 

"Sorry, but I won't be doing that." I hold my hand up, exposing the underside of my arm. "I've awoken." I say with pride.

 

"It can't be! You said you were going to seal yourself away!" Dusty shouts, backing up with Amy still in his arms.

 

"Let her go, Dust. You know you won't make it through tomorrow if you don't." I hold my hand out, and a blade appears in it.

 

"No!" Dusty yells, staring at my blade in horror.

 

"I'll give you three seconds." I put three fingers up, and one by one lay them down. "Very well." I close my eyes. Before he could think about what's happening, I have him on the ground, with my blade pointed to his neck. "The end!" I lift my blade, preparing to kill.

 

"Stop, Thorn!" I instantly stop, and look back to see who had spoken.


	6. Fight Between Two Tamers

"Jess, Eitak. It's just you." I close my eyes, and walk towards a small corner. When I get there, I set Amy down, and smile. "Stay here." I say as I tap her nose with my pointer finger. She nods. I walk back towards the others.

 

"What in the world is this place?" I stop in my tracks as Tristan walks forward. My eyes narrow as he looks at me with a smile.

 

"You-" I run towards him with my blade at the ready. "BASTARD!" I'm suddenly pinned to the ground with Tristan's blade to my throat.

 

"I see Kuri was right. You have recovered your memories." He says, smiling down at me.

 

"Yes, I did, and I still haven't forgiven you for what you did!" My eyes narrow even more. I push him off me, and stare at him. "Care to battle to see who is the supreme?" I ask, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

 

"No, Thorn." Tristan demands. I grin.

 

"You honestly think you have the same power over me as you used to? Don't make me laugh!" I hold my hand over the mark on my arm. It glows a deep black.

 

"It's too dangerous, Thorn! Think about these kids!" Tristan says with narrowed eyes. I flinch.

"Fine, not here. How about the old Sanyai Island?" I ask, pointing towards the island.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Jess says. Both Tristan and I look at her.

"Did you see something?" I ask.

"No....but it doesn't feel like this is a good idea." Jess says, watching us intently.

"Well, I don't care. I'm going to battle whether you want to or not...that is, if you want me to come back with you!" I grin, watching as Tristan's eyes narrow.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He questions, glaring at me.

"You'll find out soon enough!" I close my eyes as Amy runs towards me. She wraps her arms around my legs.

"Puweas no go! No leave me again!" She cries into my leg.

 

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you have to stay here." She looks up at me with sad eyes.

 

"B.....but why?" She asks, tears streaking down her face. I sigh.

 

"Fine, but you need to stay close." I pick her up. "Ready?" I ask, glancing back at her. She nods.

 

"Ready, ready!" She says as I push her into the safest position on my back, and smile.

 

"Hey, Thorn?" I look up at Jess.

 

"What?" I ask.

 

"Do you really think it's safe to bring her with us?" She asks. I hear Amy puff her cheeks, and I giggle.

 

"No one's going to get HER to stay behind." I turn to leave, but stop when I feel Amy tug on my shirt. I look back at her. "Yes?" 

 

"Hey you.....lady?" She says, looking at Jess. "Wha your problem me go with mama?!" Amy asks, glaring at Jess. I watch as all of their eyes widen.

 

"Your-" Jess mutters.

 

"Mother?" All three of them yell, glancing at me. I sigh, and scratch the back of my head.

 

"Well, this is awkward." I say as I watch Tristan take a step forward.

 

"What does she mean, Thorn?" He demands. I look at him with a grin.

 

"I'll make you a deal." I watch as they stay silent. "Beat me in the battle, and I'll tell you everything!" I dart out the door at top speed.

 

We get to the island, and I stand in a open clearing in the middle of the island.

 

"Wha goin on, mama?" Amy asks, glancing around.

 

"You're going to watch something magical!" I say, looking back at her. I set her on the ground, and she sits in the grass. I put a flower in her hair.

 

"You ready, Thorn?" I hear Tristan ask from a corner of the clearing. I turn to him, grinning.

 

"You wouldn't believe how ready I am!" I smirk as I reveal my pulsing mark.

 

"Ready, set..." Jess counts off. I smirk, and run two fingers down my arm.

 

"Come forth, Kallen!" I shout. My arm is suddenly engulfed in black and purple flames. Kallen suddenly appears over me. I watch as Tristan's arm is engulfed in a gold glow.

 

"Come forth, Sana!" Tristan shouts, and his pure white dragon appears. She glares down at me.

 

"Causing trouble, are we?" She asks, her eyes narrowing. I clench my hands together behind my back.

 

"No. Tristan refuses to listen to me." I say, glaring at him.

 

"Very well. We shall fight!" She shouts. I grin.

 

"It should be fun to once again do battle after all these years." Kallen says as he lands.

 

"I agree." I grin.

 

"Fight!" Jess shouts. Kallen jumps into the sky, and flies towards Sana.

 

"Okay,  I'm starting this one!" I shout, only to see Tristan grinning.

 

"Scorching Light!" He shouts. Sana rears back from my assault, and prepares to attack.

 

"Quickly, Kallen! Use Shadow Aura!" Kallen quickly flies away from Sana, and prepares an attack. They both shoot their attacks at the same time. As soon as they collide, a blinding light is issued from the center of the blast.

 

"Fuck!" Both Tristan and I yell when we see the light. Suddenly, I'm surrounded in darkness.

 

"W...where am I?" I question, looking around for something.

 

"You are in your mental world." A voice says. I spin around, only to see a man.

 

"What are you doing here?" I question. He grins.

 

"Have you forgotten, I'm the trainer of the seven heavenly signs?" Sieyo asks. I glare at him.

 

"Of course not!" I plop down onto the ground. I look up when I see him standing above me. "What am I going to do?" 

 

"You're going to do what you should do." Sieyo says with a smile.

 

"B....but I don't know what I should do." I say, putting my hands over my face.

 

"Oh, but you do. You know you do." He removes my hands from my eyes. "You have a daughter to think of." My eyes shoot open, and I jump to my feet.

 

"Where is she?" I glance around.

 

"Do not worry. She's safe." Sieyo says with a smile. I take a deep breath.

 

"Thank the heavens!" I sigh, and take a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready" I close my eyes, very aware that the act of removing myself from my mental world would be painful.

 

"Take care of yourself....and my granddaughter until you return." Is the last thing I hear him say before I sit straight up, gasping from the pain in my arm. I try to scratch whatever it is that's burning my arm, only to feel people holding me still.

 

"Stop, Thorn! You're going to scratch your mark!" I instantly go still, and look at my bloody arm.

 

"Fuck! Why does this always happen?!!" I growl angrily at the fact. "I swear to the heavens that if he does that again, I'm going to kill him!" I sneer.

 

"Mama!" I hear someone shout from the door. When I look, a smile covers my face.

 

"Amy." I say weakly. I hold my arms out, and she runs into them, snuggling against my chest.

 

"That was amazing, mama!" I look down at her. "The beautiful dragon let me pet it!" I smile.

 

"I'm glad you liked it. Now, w-" My eyes widen, and I go completely still.

 

"What's wrong, mama?" Amy asks, confused.

 

"J......Jess?" I ask, not moving.

 

"Yes?" She asks, taking a step forward.

 

"Take Amy, please. Hurry!" I growl the last part when she doesn't move. She comes, and takes Amy.

 

"What's wrong, Thorn?" She asks, confused and worried.


	7. True Shadow

"This." I hold my arm up before all of them. They gasp.

 

"No!" Jess shouts. She gives my to Eitak and turns to me seconds before I'm engulfed in black and purple flames. I smile sadly.

 

"Thus is the punishment for wounding the mark." I close my eyes, and the others watch as tears flow down my face.

 

"Go get Anna!" Triston shouts. Eitak runs out of the room with Amy in her arms.

 

"We have to get the flames to stop." Jess says, flinching back when she tries to touch the flames.

 

"Unfortunately, only Thorn can do that. Sh-" The door slams open, and both of them look to see who it is. Their eyes widen when they see the man. He spots me, and his eyes narrow.

 

"THORN!!" he shouts. My eyes fly open, and I look at his angry glare. I flinch back. "What did  I tell you!" he questions, steping toward me.

 

"I'm sorry, but the powers too strong! My body's too weak to control them. Not to mention I wounded my mark." I lower my head. He walks up to me, and slaps me across the face.

 

"Get ahold of yourself, Thorn!" he glares at me. "Or you'll end up loosing Amy." I gasp.

 

I sit there motionless for a few minutes until I narrow my eyes and stand up. I close my eyes after a moment and within a few seconds, the flames are gone. I sway back and forth on my feet before falling to the ground.

 

"Thorn!" I hear someone yell. The next thing I know, I'm in someone's arms. I sigh in relief.

 

"I ........ controlled it! For the first time in 2,000 years, I controlled it!" I sigh in complete exhaustion.

 

"Yes, you did." I hear a familiar voice whisper next to my ear. I'm too far gone to recognize the voice.

I sit up in bed, screaming.

 

"NO!!" I scream, lookin around. I sigh when I see the room's empty. "Just a dream. Just a dream." I chant to myself only to hear laughing. With a start I turn toward the window.

 

"Well. Looks like this is one dream that's going to become reality." Dusty says, smiling.

 

"What do you want?" I push my legs off the bed.

 

"I want you to come back. You belong with us, not them." he says, standing up straight.

 

"You're wrong. I don't belong with you. The only reason I joined your group 1,000 years ago was because I was sick of my life." I say with a shrug. "And I don't plan on coming back  anytime soon." I say, glaring at him.

 

"Fine." he walks toward me. When he's half way to me, I jump off the bed. He smirks just before he slams me up against the wall. " I think....." he puts his hand in front of my eyes, and quickly covers them. "I'm going to make the tamer of the shadows truly the tamers of shadows." I hear the smirk in his voice.

 

"What do y.....AHHHHH!" I scream. I try to pull his hand off my eyes to eliminate the white hot pain there.

 

"May you forever live in shadows." he says just before he lifts his hand off my eyes. I blink, but the blackness I see doesn't disappear.

 

"NO!!" I cry, spinning my head around. "Where the fuck are you, bastard!" I hear footsteps, and run toward them, sword appearing in my head. I tackle them, and put my sword

to their neck.

 

"What are you doing, Thorn!" I hear Tristan question. My eyes go wide, and I take a step back.

 

"No!" I sink to the floor on my knees. "He got away." I lift my blade. "Well, fine then. I refuse to live like this." I put the blade to my throat, only to have it vanish from my hand.

 

"What the fuck are you thinking!" Tristan asks. I look up at him, opening my eyes. He asks. "Thorn.....you.....you're BLIND!" he says, completely flabbergasted.

 

"Well, no duh! Why do you think I was trying to kill myself? For the fun of it?" I ask, glaring at him. I lift my hand, and my blade flies back into it.

 

"No, Thorn!" Tristan yells. I smirk.

 

"Now, if you don't mind. I have someone to deal with!" I jump out of the window.

 

*****Tristan's PoV*****

 

I watch as Thorn jumps out the window. As soon as she's out of it I run to it, and glace out. Just seconds before she lands on her feet on the ground. I spin around and race out of the room, down the steps and out the door.

 

"Thorn!" I yell, watching her running form.

 

"Leave me alone! I'm going to kill him!" Thorn yells as I tackle her to the ground.

 

"No. You have to get treated!! You're fuckin' BLIND  for gods sake!" I yell, pulling her to her feet.

 

"Don't you think I know that?" My eyes widen when I see the tears falling down her face. "But the only way to get my sight back is to beat and kill the one that did this." she sighs.

 

"Alright. We'll go kill him." I say, holding her crying form up against my chest.

 

"You don't understand. You can't be there during the battle." she whispers, almost inaudibly.

 

"What the hell! What do you mean?" I yell, looking down at her angrily.

 

"That's the rule of the Aroenia power. It's the only way." she pulls away from me. "Just forget about me. Find a replacement for me." she whispers, whiping her eyes free of tears.

 

"NO!" I say, pleadingly.

 

"Don't lie to me. I know you have someone in mind. You're just scared to bring them within the group." she smiles sadly. "You have to swear to me, that if I don't come back you'll replace me this time." she says, staring at me intently with her blind eyes.

 

"Thorn!" I whisper sadly watching as she shakes her head.

 

"No, Tristan. Swear to me!" she says, completely sure of something.

 

"Okay." I say, giving in with a sigh. She spins around.

 

"One more thing." she looks over her shoulder. "Take care of Amy for me." she whispers with a sad smile as my eyes widen.

 

"You're planning on dying!" I yell, finally understanding. She shrugs.

 

"May what happens, happen." she walks away. I stare at her, completely stunned.

 

*****Thorn's PoV*****

 

I walk into the clearing, smirking.

 

"I know you're here,  Dust! Come on out!" I yell, turning when I hear someone laughing.

 

"Well, didn't take you very long to fine me." he says, grinning as he watches me turn to glare in his general direction.

 

 

"Why did you do this?" I ask, gesturing to my eyes.

 

"To get you away from your precious prince." he says, sneering.

 

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask, shaking my head. "So what if I'm with Tristan? That's none of your business!" I yell, holding my hand in front of me and grasping my sword when it materializes in my hand.

 

"Ah, so that's why you're here. Well," I hear something clank on the ground. "this should be fun!" I smirk.

 

"Come forth, Kallen!" I shout, throwing my hand in the air. The shadows deepen, and I hear the roar of acceptance from Kallen as he appears.

 

"What happened to you?" he growls, looking into my eyes. I shrug.

 

"Oh, nothing. Just got attacked." I close my eyes.

 

"Being reckless again?" he asks, glaring down at me.

 

"No. I was wounded." I glare through closed eyelids at Dusty. "Which is why I'm here. I came to get my sight back." Kallen growls.

 

"Is that one the one that did it?" He demands. I glance up at him.

 

"What does he look like?" I ask, playing helpless.

 

"Don't play games with me. I know you know who I'm taking about." Kallen growls at me. I sigh.

 

"Yes, he is the one." I flinch when I hear his growl.

 

"You will pay, shorty." Kallen yells, tensing up in preperation for a fight. I hear Dusty laugh.

 

"In your dreams. You forget, I'm also a Tamer. Come forth, Rasha!" he yells the last part. I feel the weight of his dragon's power on my shoulders.

 

"Dusty, Tamer of Space." I say formally.


	8. Preparing for the Search

"Dammit!" Kallen yells. I feel the feeling of peace coming over me.

 

"Hold on, Kallen." I say, holding a hand out.

 

"What?" he asks, stopping in his tracks.

 

"I'm....not sure. I feel happy." I shutter.

 

"It's his dragon." he growls.

 

"No.....it's not. I don't know what it is, but the dragon has nothing to do with it." I glance around the field, blindly. "Someone else is here." I stop and point toward a rock ledge on the far side of the field. "There." I hear Kallen roar.

 

"You cheater! You know it's against the rules to bring someone with you!" Kallen yells, angry.

 

"Oh, but the only reason he's there is to make sure I don't go overboard and accidently kill her. Aryan wouldn't find it that funny if I did so." My eyes widen.

 

"Aryan?" I ask, confused.

 

"Of course. He's the leader now." My eyes narrow.

 

"You mean.."

 

"He's been watching you all this time waiting for you to remember so he could take you back with us." I choke on a sob.

 

"So he was merely pretending to care?" I ask, wiping at my eyes.

 

"No! No! He really does care....about you more then anyone else." I hear the contempt in his voice.

 

"I'm sorry. I truly am. I didn't mean to steal your brother's care of you." I say, lowering my head.

 

"That has nothing to do with this! The reason Aryan became the leader in the first place is because you killed Chrys." Dusty point out.

 

"I was defending myself! He fricken attacked me!" I shout, drawing my blade when I hear the familiar sound of a blade being formed.

 

"I don't care." he runs toward me. I draw my blade. "I will prove that you aren't worth his time!" I swipe my blade, narrowly missing him. He jumps back and laugh.

 

"Guess that wound weakened you more then you know." he says. I look blindly at him, confused.

 

"W....what wound?" I ask seconds before I feel blood dripping down my arm. Suddenly, I'm knocked to the ground with a blade to my neck.

 

"Guess you better change your name from Street-Cat to Blind-Cat." he says.

 

"Dusty!" I hear someone say. Dusty gets off me, and walks away.

 

"Get stronger. Then we'll fight again." he says before silence swallows everything. I jump when I hear something land heavily on the ground.

 

"What are you planning on doing, Thorn?" Kallen asks. I sigh.

 

"I'm going to get stronger And when the day comes that the blindness doesn't effect me, he better watch out." I yell, laying a hand on Kallen's shoulder.

 

"Very well. Call me when the time comes." I smile when I feel Kallen's body disappear.

 

"That I will, my friend, that I will."

 

*****Tristan's PoV*****

 

It's been four years since Thorn left. No matter how much any of us search, we can't find her.

 

"Tristan?" I hear Erica ask behind me. I turn around, and see all of them; Erica, Jess Eitak, Anna-Marie, Amy and Meredith.

 

"It's weird, but when we told Amy that Thorn wasn't coming back for a while, she summoned a dragon....she became the Tamer of Flowers."

 

"Hey, so what did you find out?" I ask, walking toward them.

 

"Amy talked to her....what did you call him, Amy?" Jess asks, looking at Amy.

 

"My Bara!" she shouts happily. I glance at Jess.

 

"He's a 12 year old boy that used to live with Amy before she came here." Jess explains.

 

"Okay. Well, what do you have to say?" I ask, feeling kinda reluctant.

 

"He said that Thorn was here two months ago. I guess she's been training." Meredith says. I look at her.

 

"Really. Well that's got to be the best lead we've had." I say with a smile as they all nod.

 

"Oh, and one more thing!" Meredith says, looking at me.

 

"What?" I ask, glancing at her.

 

"She's calling herself the Blind-Cat now." Meredith says. My eyes widen.

 

"No wonder we can't find her!" I shout, stomping toward the door. "We have to go look about this new nickname she has." I say, opening the door. They all nod.

 

"I can't wait to see her again! It's been 1,000 years!" Erica says, smiling.

 

"Let's hope she's still on our side." Anna-Marie mutters.

 

"Yes, let us hope." I say, sighing. "Cuz I don't think I can fight against her for another generation." I say, walking out the door.

 

*****Meredith's PoV*****

 

We watch as Tristan walks out of the room.

 

"I think he's going to crack pretty soon." I say.

 

"Only a matter of time...just like last time." Jess sighs. "Why the hell can't they just get along!"

 

"No kidding. Everytime we're reborn, something happens!" Anna-Marie says.

 

"What happened 2,000 years ago? I see to have forgotten." Jess asks, looking confused.

 

"Um...wasn't that the whole war thing?" Eitak asks. They all think about that one.

 

"No, I think that was 1,000 years ago...what! Wasn't it WWII?" Erica questions. Quiet envelops us once again.

 

"You're right! Thorn dressed like a guy and went to fight!" I say. We all sigh.

 

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Isn't the guy supposed to be the one to run off to war?" Eitak asks.

 

"But this is Thorn we're talking about." Jess says. We all nod.

 

"True." I say.

 

"So....what do you think Thorn's been up to for all these years, Meredith?" Jess asks, looking at me.

 

"Um...I'm not sure....knowing her, she's probably trying to solve something on her own..." I say, sighing.

 

"Yeah, that sounds like her." Erica smiles We all spin around when we hear the door fly open, and slam into the wall.

 

"Come on." Seiyo says from the door. Jess takes a step forward.

 

"What's happened?" She asks, standing in front of the rest of us.

 

"We found Thorn." Seiyo says, acting like he's in a hurry.

 

"What else has happened, Master?" Erica asks. Seiyo sighs, rubbing his forehead.

 

"Tristan has taken off to find her." he looks up at all of us. "But the problem is that she got sent to the Zepyrus." Seiyo closes his eyes.

 

"Oh."

 

"My."

 

"GOD!!" We all yell. I look at Jess.

 

"What should we do"?" I ask, close to hysterics.

 

"Calm down. We need to first go get Tristan, and once we get him back safely. THEN we'll deal with Thorn." Jess commands. I nod.

 

"Okay." I walk toward a small table and pick up a locket. "Hey, Jess?" I ask. She looks at me. "Can you help me with this?" I hold the locket up for her to grab. She puts the locket around your neck.

 

"There." Jess steps back. " Alright." she glances around. "Are you ready?" We all nod.

 

"Okay, then lets go get them!" Jess says as we all walk toward the door.


	9. Tristan Vs Jess

*****Tristan's PoV*****

 

After I heard where Thorn was being sent, I pretty much panicked and ran out the door.

 

"I think you were a little reckless." Sana comments, looking back at me. I glare at her and sigh.

 

"You're right. It's just...I don't know, I overreacted to finding out she's in danger." I say, shaking my head. I hear Sana roar and look down at her seconds before the column of arrows fly toward us.

 

"Ugh! Hold on, Tristan. I'm going to have to dodge them." she spins in midair and I grin.

 

"Where the fuck did they come from?" I say, eyes narrowing.

 

"Not...sure." Sana says, glancing around as well.

 

"Should we go higher?" I ask. She glances back at me.

 

"Can your current form survive if I do?" she asks, looking at me with worry. I glare at her.

 

"Of course!" I yell. She nods and with a flap of her great wings, she's in the sky high above the clouds.

 

"We should be safe here. Just make sure you tell me if it begins to get hard to breath." she says, glancing back to watch me now.

 

"Okay. I will. Just try to get there." I say. She nods her great head.

 

"I shall." she says.

 

"Thank you." I say with a nod.

 

"I'm not just doing this for Thorn! I'm also doing it for my brother." she explains.

 

"I know." I whisper. She looks back at me with caring eyes.

 

"I know what this must be like, to have her almost taken away again, but you must realize. We may be too late." she says, turning away from me. I lower my head.

 

"I know, but I honestly hope not." I say and watch as she lowers her head in agreement.

 

We fly in silence for a time, until we see the ominous Zephyrus with it's lightning.

 

"Well, apparently we're here..." Sana says with false excitement.

 

"Yeah." I sigh. "Well, let's land so I can start the s..." I stop mid word when I hear flapping. "What the hell!" I yell as I spin around in my spot between Sana's wings, only to see the others.

 

*****Jess's PoV*****

 

I look back at the others.

 

"We're almost to him." I shout. They all nod as I look down at Leto and run a hand over the scales on his shoulder.

 

"Don't worry, Jess. We're going to save them." he says, glancing back with an understanding look.

 

"I know," I close my eyes and sigh. "but I'm worried about Thorn and Kallen." I say and he sighs.

 

"They'll be fine! When have you ever known Thorn to give in to anything?" he asks as we catch up to Tristan. Sana spins around, baring her teeth.

 

"Be careful, Leto. I think she might be prepared to fight." I say, watching as she narrows her eyes.

 

"She'll not be able to catch me. I may be bigger, but she is the slower." he says, baring his own teeth.

 

"Don't hurt her. We can't afford anyone to be hurt if we're going to rescue Thorn." I say, grabbing ahold of one of his spikes.

 

"I know...I won't." he surges forward with one flap of his wings. "Hold on." he says as he dives to avoid Sana's teeth as she also launches forward. He growls at her and dodges again when she tries to bite him.

 

"Careful. You can't let her grab ahold of you." I say and he snorts.

 

"Don't you think I know that?" he says as he watches her cock her head back.

 

"Oh....fuck! Get us out of her, Leto! She's going to attack!" I shout, watching her.

 

"Now, Sana!" I hear Tristan shout seconds before Sana lets loose an attack."

 

"Fuck!" I hear Leto hiss as the attack hits his hip. "Apparently she's going all out!"

 

"Amazing....I hope we never turn into enemies. That Sonic Blast is powerful..." he grunts in pain. "I can just about imagine what kind of damage she would have inflicted if she had hit me anywhere else." I look down at him.

 

"Are you going to be able to continue?" I ask, looking at him with worry. He glares back at me.

 

"Of course I'll be able to continue! It didn't hit anything of importance." he says, refocusing on Sana. "Besides, we need to bring the two of them back to their senses." I look at him.

 

"What do you mean, back to their senses?" I ask, confused.

 

"They are being controlled by desperation and worry for the two of them." he says, dodging another attack.

 

"So, what are you going to do?' I ask, looking down at him.

 

"Talk." he says simply.

 

"What!" I shout in astonishment. "If they're not in their right minds, how, may I ask, do you plan on having them stand there long enough to talk." I question, starting to wonder if the wound had hurt him more than he's letting on.

 

"I'm fine, Jess. I think that's the only way we're going to be able to get them to listen." he says. I sigh.

 

"You win. We'll do this your way. Just watch out." I say, looking at Sana's wild eyes as she glares at Leto.

 

"Hold on tight." Leto says as he looks back at me. I nod, and he flies directly at Sana.

 

"Alright." he roars at Sana while shaking his head.

  
"Bring it on, Leto!" Sana shouts.

 

"Very well." he says, flying at her again. He runs his claws across her back leg. She hisses in pain.

 

"Leto! I thought we were supposed to avoid hurting them!" I yell. He glances back at me.

 

"That wound is not too deep. She shall heal within a few hours." he says as he flies a wide circle around her. Trust me, that's the last thing I wasn't." he says, turning in midair.

 

"Okay. Let's go get them!" I say, hardening my resolve. He looks back at me with pride in his eyes.

 

"I'm proud of you." he turns back toward Sana. "Now, let our full spirits combine." he says. I close my eyes, and let my consciousness meld with his.

 

 ** _*Just don't hurt them too bad.*_** I say as I meld minds with him.

 

 ** _*I promise.*_** He says. As soon as the thoughts were shared, melding is complete.

 

"Now, Sana, prepare to feel the full force of our power." Leto yells. Sana's eyes widen.

 

"You actually chose to do that?!" she says with worry. Leto smiles, showing his rows of teeth.

 

"You know we can't use our attack without doing so!" I shout. She sighs.

 

"You should not have done that! You know it makes you vulnerable!" she says, baring her fangs.

 

"Don't be so sure! We're more experienced this generation then in the past." Leto says. He nose dives toward the ground, only to pull up when he gets around 177 feet off the ground.

 

"You're a fool, Leto!" Sana shouts, looking down at him.

 

"Are you sure?" I grin up at her and watch as her eyes widen.

 

"B....but how are you conscious?" she asks, flabbergasted. Tristan sneers.

 

"Don't worry about that! Prepare to attack!" Tristan commands. Sana rears backward, and prepares another blast.

 

"May you die quickly." she says, closing her eyes in remorse.


End file.
